


Baby Boy?

by Aestheticdenbrough



Series: Oneshots [15]
Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Baby Boy, Blow Jobs, M/M, Smut, Teasing, bichie aw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 21:23:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15276459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aestheticdenbrough/pseuds/Aestheticdenbrough
Summary: Richie is a tease in public, they go home and Richie takes care of what he started.





	Baby Boy?

Bill looks over at Richie next to him, his eyes shining in the sun. The outdoor cafe table was warm, soothing and calm for the two of them. Richie had insisted on dragging his chair to the same side as Bill's

Soon enough, the other losers trickle in, they decided to meet as a group. Since this college semester had began, they didn't spend enough time together. They all end up around the small table, ordering their coffees.

Stan is in middle of explaining inflation in college-level depth to the others when bill feels a boney hand on his thigh. _Richard._

He looks to the other boy with a little less happiness in his eyes, instead a mix of frustration and lust. "Richie, no," he hisses to his boyfriend, "not in public."

Richie notices the lack of stuttering, he hasn't even gotten him riled up enough, he squeezes bill's thigh teasingly, drawing his hand a little bit higher, smirking to the now slightly more flustered boy next to him.

Bill gasps, earning a perplexed look from Stan, "we interrupting something, Bill?" He asks teasingly, shooting a glare towards Richie playfully, though seeming the slightest bit sincerely annoyed. 

"N-no, Stan, just g-got a cramp, th-that's all," he says through his stuttering and unstable breaths.

Stan goes back to his talk about the economy, eyeing Bill and Richie frustratedly before seeming to get back into the groove.

Richie leans over, bringing his chapped lips right up to bill's ear, "oh what do you want, baby boy?" He purrs, using a nickname he'd never tried before, in reality, bill was usually the public tease.

"R-richie, I'm going to k-kill you," bill says through gritted teeth, taking Richie's hand from his thigh but letting out a whine when Richie chews his earlobe, "I have t-to go," he says in a squeaky voice and gathering his things as quickly as he can.

Bill walks awkwardly to his car, Richie following behind lazily, "I'm going to go get some," he says to the group.

"Richie, you're gross," Stan says with a frown.

"I mean? Good luck?" Ben says, holding Mike's hand, "congratulations?"

"Ay! Use protection," Bev says, getting up to high five Richie proudly.

Bill gets into the driver's seat, putting his head in his hands, glaring at Richie when he joins him. "I can't b-believe you," he says, trying to sound angry and failing to do so.

"Ah, Billy, does someone have a boner?" He asks teasingly, putting his hand under bill's chin to meet his eyes, leaning in for a peck on the lips, "step on it, Woody, and _maybe_ I'll take care of that."

Bill starts the car, pressing his foot on the pedal, looking ahead with determination in his eyes as he drives.

Richie watches him, his eyes not leaving bill's face and the smirk never leaving his lips. It's all going according to plan, he thinks to himself, though he hadn't really planned it out much, just had an idea and ran with it as usual. He puts a hand on Bill's thigh, watching Bill's determination sharpen, going slightly above the speed limit in the mostly empty streets.

They arrive back at the flat, Bill shuffles in awkwardly, trying to conceal his crotch area completely with embarrassment, unlocking the door with shaking hands, his face going even redder.

"God I h-h-h-h-hate you," he mutters to Richie, starting to strip down as soon as they enter the flat, dragging Richie to their shared bedroom. 

Bill undoes his belt, undoing his shorts and letting them drop to the floor, sighing in relief at the tightness going away. He pushes Richie onto the bed, going to straddle Richie's waist when Richie pushes him off. 

"No, baby boy, thought I was clear I was taking the reins this time," Richie smirks, unbuttoning his Hawaiian shirt to reveal a bare chest underneath, taking a purposefully painstakingly long time to pull off his own pants, watching Bill's desperate eyes the entire time.

Richie grabs a bottle of lube from their bedside table, coating his finger in it, "you ready, baby boy?" He asks with a smirk, teasing his finger around before slowly pushing it up Bill's ass. 

Bill's eyes go wide momentarily, a small gasp escaping his lips and his body jolting a little, Richie revels in how satisfied this makes him feel, pushing in a little further with a smirk in Bill's direction.

Bill's hands go to find Richie's hair, or really anything he could hold on to, some way to ground himself. Richie looks up at him suddenly, trying his best to look more disapproving. "Billy, I thought I said no," he smirks, taking his finger back. 

Richie gets up, going to the closet, _Bill's side of the closet_. He gets out two silk ties, holding one up straight between his hands, "Sorry it's come to this, Billy," he smirks.

Bill looks on at him with desperate eyes, not having the strength to say anything, though he doesn't mind, he actually _loves when they do this, and he's not often on the receiving end._

_Richie comes closer, straddling Bill's hips again, taking Bill's arms and pulling them above his head, tying them together carefully with a gentle smile, then taking the other and putting it in Bill's mouth, "remember, hush," he smirks._

_Richie goes back to his spot, putting his finger back a little less gingerly, earning a muffled whimper of pleasure from Bill. Richie smiles, _god, I love it when I know I'm making him feel good, he thinks as he teases the area more, before preparing another finger.__

__Bill gasps, tension his hands up, balled in fists above his head now. His eyes squeeze shut, the muscles around his thighs and ass tense up, making Richie smirk even more, getting more rough. He prepares another finger, hearing a whimper from Bill._ _

__He looks up at him again, hearing another whine. "'m r-ready," Bill whines, his muscles tensing up all over again._ _

__Richie gives him a puzzled look, "it might hurt a bit," he warns softly, taking his fingers out slowly, pulling Bill's legs further apart and up. He grabs the lube again, rubbing it over his dick until it seems good enough, positioning himself between Bill's legs, slowly pushing the tip of his dick into Bill's ass._ _

__Bill tenses up again, clenching his fists so hard that he'll leave marks in his palms with his nails, trying to push himself closer to Richie, whining out a muffled "m-more," against the silk tie in his mouth._ _

__Richie thrusts in, gripping Bill's hips to hold him in place, "You're doing so well," Richie says softly as Bill lets out a strangled sounding moan, "don't hold back, baby, you're safe," he says softly._ _

__Bill bites down hard on the tie, bending at the knees and pulling his legs closer to himself. He takes in another gasp of air, looking down at Richie desperately._ _

__Richie's hands tighten around Bill's thighs, Bill panting slightly, shutting his eyes again, "I'm close, Bill," Richie chokes out, "In or out?" He asks, hearing what sounds like "in", listening to the instruction._ _

__Richie moans out as he comes, Bill squirming under him, as Richie pulls out gently, bringing his lips to Bill's hip bone, sucking the skin until he leaves a small, bruise, migrating around the area until near all of it is just a garden of his possessive marks._ _

__Bill tries to sit as Richie does this, Richie pushing him down again with a low sound, soothing the marks with his tongue, going to Bill's dick, running his tongue under where the tip folds over. Bill quivers under Richie's movements, bucking his hips up until more of him is in Richie's mouth._ _

__Richie listens this time, wrapping his lips around his penis and teasing him more with his tongue, bobbing his head up and down, hearing Bill at least trying to moan out through the fabric._ _

__"Cl-close," he hears from above, Bill's hips bucking up again, Richie's grip tightening to keep him down as he smiles around Bill's dick and Bill's cum fills his mouth, coming back up and swallowing, breathing in and admiring his work, Bill with his eyes shut, shaking slightly on the bed._ _

__He wipes his lips on the back of his wrist, stroking the marks on Bill's hip with his thumb, "you look so pretty all marked up," he smiles, proud of himself to no end._ _

__"B-baby boy? Really? That's the best you can think of?" Bill teases, letting out another shaky breath. Richie goes about untying his wrists, pulling the fabric out of his mouth as well._ _

__"Thought it would be cute," he shrugs, helping Bill sit up._ _

__"Meh," Bill teases, sticking his tongue out at Richie. "Help me get my clothes on?" He asks._ _

__"Not yet, you're all sweaty and sticky, let's clean you up," Richie suggests, standing and putting his hand out to Bill._ _

__Bill gets up, wincing a bit, bringing a chuckle up from Richie's throat. "Told you it might hurt," he smirks, holding Bill's hand on the way to the bathroom. He goes to the linen closet, taking out a towel and wrapping it around Bill's waist carefully, "Sit down? I'm going to run a bath," he informs him, putting the toilet cover down to have Bill sit._ _

__Bill complies, sitting with another wince, Richie standing up in front of him, brushing the sweaty auburn bangs off his forehead. "Aw, lookit you, this is why we listen to Richie," he jokes._ _

__Richie turns to the bathtub, turning the knob to the hot water, dropping the plug in to the drain. Next, he goes to the cabinet under the sink, pulling out the pink bubble bath._ _

__He pours the liquid under the water spout, eyeing Bill's small smile. As the water fills up he goes to stand by Bill again, twisting his fingers through his hair, looking down. "Oh man, look at all the marks," he sighs, guiding Bill's chin up to study his neck._ _

__Bill smiles slightly, "That gnarly, huh?" He asks, feeling around his neck, tapping his fingers around the bruises, able to feel them slightly._ _

__Richie bends down, pressing a peck to one of the hickeys, "beautiful," he says again with a proud grin._ _

__Bill's cheeks flush a deep crimson, his hand finding Richie's, holding it tightly. He looks over Richie's shoulder at the bath, "'s almost full," he lets him know._ _

__Richie turns, looking back, helping Bill up by the hand he was already holding. He helps Bill into the tub, sliding in behind him, playing with his sweaty hair comfortingly, "Did so well," he repeats from earlier with a smile._ _

__Bill smiles, cuddling back into him, putting his head against Richie's shoulder. "I love you," he says, bringing his hand up to Richie's jaw, brushing the backs of his fingers over the stubble on Richie's face._ _

__"I love you too," Richie smiles, kissing a hickey on Bill's neck._ _

__"My turn next time," Bill smirks, looking up to look Richie in the eye._ _


End file.
